


What's Cooking? [FANART]

by Cock-speed (Lautremonde)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dwarves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Nudity, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lautremonde/pseuds/Cock-speed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Minerva Dashwood's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3929308">"What's Cooking?"</a> for the <a href="http://dragonagebb.tumblr.com">Dragon Age Big Bang</a></p><p>  <i>College AU. After spending most of her life scraping by, Maddy Brosca has finally found some stability.  As a first-year pre-med student, she likes to keep things simple: studying, cooking, and spending time with her roommate, Morrigan.  However, when Alistair barges into her life—quite literally—her simple routine becomes anything but.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Cooking? [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's Cooking?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929308) by [MinervaDashwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDashwood/pseuds/MinervaDashwood). 



 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Working with Minerva has been a delight! Maddy is an amazing character, and great fun to draw. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
